more kids,more angels
by burning years
Summary: Third impact's been avoided and theres an army of angels and more pilots. will they survive
1. More pilots

Neon genesis evangelion 

More kids, more angels…

I do not own evangelion (as much as I want to...) or any of the bands mentioned.

Note: I know this fan fic chances some of the facts about the angels and such but it was the only way I could get this to work.

(What the character is thinking)

Prologue

After third impact was avoided and everyone was restored, live began to run as normal…almost. Even though there was no apparent reason that Gendo Ikari had ordered the evangelions to be rebuilt and that NERV HQ was still in operation. Not even his second in command fuyutsuki knew why and had not had a chance to confront Gendo personally. The three Eva pilots had been kept from doing anything with there Evangelions.

Why were the Eva's being kept in operation?

Why has Gendo kept all the information a total secret?

Chapter 1: more pilots…

Fuyutsuki walked down the hallway. He finally had a chance to confront Gendo over the past few days. He approached the office door. "I wonder why he keeps things quiet like this. Is he afraid no one will listen to his ideas? Well I suppose I'm about to find out…" He was about to knock on the door when it opened and Gendo was standing there.

"Ah professor Fuyutsuki I've been expecting you. Come in." Gendo's voice had kept its regular tone. The two commanders of NERV HQ sat down and Gendo offered fuyutsuki a drink.

"Thank you." He said taking the drink into his hand. "However I did not turned up here to drink and have a friendly chat."

"…what is it then my friend?" Gendo asked already knowing what fuyutsuki wished to know.

"Firstly. Why have you ordered that the Evangelions be rebuilt?" Gendo's expression changed.

"Sigh…well I have to say that question will take a lot of explaining." Fuyutsuki began drinking the drink with his eyes fixated on Gendo.

"I'll try shortening it. First of all, after third impact was avoided I began researching the Dead sea scrolls and found some thing quite interesting…it turns out we haven't Finished defeating all the Angels." Gendo paused as did fuyutsuki did with his drink.

"Gendo, are you serious?"

"I only wish I wasn't. The old men only told us there were seventeen angels whoever there is a chance there is an army of them, however there is also a chance there could only be another seventeen the scrolls didn't state a number. Only that the would arrive after third impact." Gendo had just eliminated all of fuyuytsuki's other questions. A new one came into his head though.

"But how can we do that with only three Eva's and without the lance of longinous we may not survive."

"That is why I will begin an order for rebuilding unit-03 and we will be receiving a new pilot and a new Eva from the United Kingdom, another Eva is being constructed there now but no pilot has been chosen yet." Gendo stood up. "Fuyutsuki I think it's time we called all level 2 command centre personnel here to discuss this matter as the 6th child will arrive here in 3 hours."

"What about Rei?"

"Don't worry. That will be taken care of."

"And SEELE?"

"No traces of them anywhere."

"Well lets start this meeting then."

So all the level 2 personnel were called and briefed except Misato Katsuragi who was at home suffering from a hangover…..again. She only found out as Ritsuko called her to inform Misato that there family was about to get bigger…

"What! Another kid? You gotta be kidding?..." Misato shouted done the phone.

"Yep but apparently this one shouldn't cause as much trouble as the other two…" Ritsuko Agaki replied.

"So where do I have to pick him up?"

"Hatisoko Made up totally Military airbase in two hours."

"Oh I'll be able to take Asuka and Shinji then." She said as she hung up the phone.

One hour and thirty minutes later…

"Ah Asuka let go… of me!" Shinji wailed as Asuka had the third child in a headlock and dragging him towards there home.

"Stop crying you wimp!" Asuka replied tightening her grip on the third child's neck. They entered the door and Asuka finally let go when they saw Misato was awake…not drunk and dressed.

"What…is going one here?" Asuka said shocked.

"Well…how can I put this…um…" Misato stayed quiet for a few seconds thinking how to explain the situation. "Oh yeah this place is gonna get a little more crowded." After hearing this Asuka and Shinji stared at each other

(More crowded…? Does she mean a new kid here?) Shinji thought, while Asuka… (I hope it doesn't mean she's got a boyfriend and he's moving in here…god I won't be able to sleep if I know misato…)

"Well by the looks of it you don't wanna guess. There is a new Eva being shipped here and the pilot's gonna be living here… I hope you'll treat him with some respect." Misato said.

"Wait a minute…did you say "Him"?" Asuka said thinking she misheard Misato.

"Yeah, his name's Nick" Misato turned around to give Pen-pen some attention.

"Another…boy!" Asuka cried out. "That's so unfair!..."

Five minutes of Asuka shouting later…

"So where's this new kid from?" Asuka asked finally calmed

Down. Misato handed Asuka Nicks profile.

Name: Nick Gray

Age: 14

Birthplace: U.K

Background information: Nick has been involved with the construction of the EVA's for some time now. Mother died in a contact experiment with Eva-04. Nick's father was head of constructing this EVA. Nick was reluctant to pilot the EVA as of how much it reminded him of his mother. Nick blamed his father for his mother's death. Trained in many styles of martial arts, Nick has also very good experience with firearms and is granted permission to carry a 9mm handgun. Nick is a very strong EVA pilot. He can speak English, Japanese and German

"So he's got a fucked up family as well." Asuka said jokingly.

"Look I'm going to get him now. You guys coming?" Misato said standing up.

"Yeah I'll go." Asuka jumped up.

"Okay and what 'bout you Shinji?"

"…Okay" Shinji stood up as they walk towards Misato's car.

"Well lets just hope he's not a pervert like you eh Shinji?" Asuka said laughing.

"Asuka leave him alone just because you fancy him" Misato teased and Asuka went totally red.

"Me! Him! Yuck! Never in a million years!" Asuka started shouting as they got in the car.

Twenty Minutes of Asuka shouting…again and Miasto's crazy driving later…

"Misato did you really get a drivers licence?" Asuka asked not looking very well.

"Of course I did!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay I believe you."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Hey is that him?" Shinji said noticing some slightly taller than him but the same colour hair.

"Yeah…that's him." Misato said and Asuka sighed. (I was hoping they made a mistake and it was a girl…)

"Hi I'm Nick the pilot of Eva unit-04." Nick said.

"I'm Shinji."

". And that over there must be…" Nick looked over at the red headed so-called demon.

"That's Asuka and I'm Misato your guardian."

"Okay… (What! I gotta live with…them?) Well let's go."

Another twenty Minutes of Misato's careless driving and nearly running over five pedestrians later…

Nick walked inside Misato's apartment and said under his breath. "Well I've seen worse ..."

"By the way Nick I know you'll won't want to but you have to sleep in Asuka's room." Misato said as Nick turned around and shouted. "WHAT!" Nick sighed and Asuka replied with. "I'm gonna make your life a living hell…hahahah!" Nick turned to Shinji and asked.

"Is she always this evil?" Shinji just nodded.

"Shinji can you make us something to eat?" Misato asked. Shinji walked into the kitchen and began making food as Nick went and threw his stuff into Asuka's room but took his MP3 out of his back and put on and went back to sit down.

"What you got there?" Shinji asked.

"MP3." Nick replied and shinji's looked confused.

"A what?" Shinji asked again.

"An MP3 it plays music that you download and stuff."

"So what you listening to?" Asuka asked.

"Slipknot."

"Who?" Shinji asked.

"Heavy metal band." Again everyone looked a little confused. "Never mind. (You guys aren't the brightest are you?)" Nick changed the track.

"Well you guys should go get some sleep." Misato said. "You guys have school tomorrow." Shinji, Asuka and Nick stood up and Shinji went into his room and Asuka walked into hers when Nick approached the door.

(Well looks like my personal D-day has arrived) He walked into the room and was waiting for Asuka to shout at him where he would sleep and what he could do but she was already asleep.

"Well at least I've lasted this long." He laid out a blanket and fell asleep.

Next day…

Asuka woke up looking confused. "Of all the dreams I've ever had that was really strange…even stranger because Nick was in it." Asuka looked over to Nick who was still asleep. She got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink. On the way back she heard the shower running.

"I thought I told that pervert Shinji I'm always first in the shower." She walked towards the door about to kick the door down when she remembered Japanese doors didn't have locks. She walked in but instead of Shinji standing there drying himself Nick was there.

"Can I help you Asuka?" Nick said calmly while Asuka went red.

"I…uh…well it's like this … (Damn it! Think Asuka think!)"

"Well do you think it could wait?" Nick still sounded calm.

"Yeah…sure (How the hell can he be so calm?)" Asuka walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen where Shinji was making breakfast.

"Uh Asuka?"

"What do you want pervert?" She was still blushing slightly.

"Why are you blushing?" Shinji asked and two seconds later regretted it as Asuka's fist came into contact with his head.

"Ouch! I was only asking."

"Well you know now to mind your own business!" She shouted as Nick walked into the kitchen.

"What's all the noise about?" Nick asked still half asleep.

"I asked Asuka a question and she hit me." Shinji moved out of Asuka's reach just in case

"Oh…anyways shouldn't we get going?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah." Shinji replied as the walked out.

School…

Everyone in the class was all excited about a new kid entering there class. Including shinji's friends Toji and Kensuke.

"A new kid. Wonder what he's like." Toki said as Shinji walked over.

"What's up?" Shinji asked

"New kid arriving in school today." Kensuke replied looking at some pictures he had of the Evangelions.

"Oh Nick."

"Huh?" Toji looked at Shinji blankly

"His names Nick."

"Eva pilot?" Kensuke asked. Shinji nodded. The door to the class opened and the teacher walked in and everyone went silent.

"Everybody I would like you to meet our new addition to the class. Nick you can come in now." Nick walked in totally relaxed. "You'll sit by Shinji. Is that okay?"

"Yep no problem at all." Nick walked up to the empty desk and sat down. He noticed everyone was on there laptops so he did the same and noticed the amount of chat rooms…and one was already started about him.(Holy crap…these guys are fast at these things.) He opened it and read most of the messages. (Well there are some good ones and some not so good but hey looks like I'm accepted.) He began typing…

Chat room names

Nick-Story of the year rockz!

Shinji-I saved the world once.

Asuka-I'm the greatest and you now it!

Toji-Mess with me and you die!

Kensuke-Guns, tanks and all other military stuff rules!

Hikari-I'm the class rep so watch out.

Nick noticed that the coding for getting into private rooms were easy to break. (Well I had to learn how to hack into computers so…why not take a look.) He chose a random chat room and hacked into it.

I'm the class rep so watch out

So what you think 'bout the new kid?

I'm the greatest and you know it!

He's okay

I'm the class rep so watch out

Is he an EVA pilot by any chance?

I'm the greatest and you know it!

Yeah how'd you guess?

I'm the class rep so watch out

Well lately all the new kids have been EVA pilots so I thought he would have been as well. So where's he live?

I'm the greatest and you know it!

Our house.

I'm the class rep so watch out

Oh.

I'm the greatest and you know it!

He has to sleep in my room as well.

I'm the class rep so watch out

WHAT!

I'm the greatest and you know it!

Yeah

I'm the class rep so watch out

Your sounding like you don't mind though.

I'm the greatest and you know it!

Well to be totally honest I think he's kinda cute.

Nick tried not to give any sings that he was watching this and remained absolutely calm.

I'm the class rep so watch out

Asuka are you felling alright?

I'm the greatest and you know it!

Yeah I'm fine.

Nick closed the link but the conversation was still fresh in his mind. (She thinks I'm cute? That's a change.) Nick was about to look around the system more when he suddenly received a message.

It reed…

All EVA pilots must report to NERV HQ A.S.A.P. He looked up and noticed Asuka and Shinji standing up.

"Where you guys going?" Nick asked

"You got the message right?" Shinji replied as Asuka already walked out of the class.

"Yeah. What 'bout it?"

"I'll explain it on the way. Lets go."

The three kids ran down the street, Nick still having no clue what they were running for.

"So am I gonna get an explanation why were running down the street towards NERV HQ?"

"Angel attack!" Asuka shouted in front of Nick.

"Cool I hope this'll be fun."

They reached NERV in roughly twenty five minutes.

Meanwhile in NERV level 2 control centre…

"Nick, Asuka and Shinji have arrived at HQ." One of the officers announced.

"Misato…Is Nick's EVA fit for combat yet?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yep he's all set."

"Well let's see how good he is."

Nick had just finished changing into his plug suit when he ran into Shinji.

"Soz man my bad." Nick said as they ran to the EVA's and they got Launched.

"Okay guys listen up…" Misato said over the radio. "The angel is roughly 10 metres away from your positions. Nick I want you to go in hand-to-hand combat with it. Asuka, Shinji I want you to give him cover fire. The reason we're doing to test the ability of Unit-04." All three pilots nodded. Shinji and Asuka took up good sniping positions while Nick took out a sword from one of the EVA lifts.

"Hey! What gives! How come you get a sword and we have stupid little knifes!" Asuka shouted at Nick.

"Unit-04 was designed to be equipped with one so there's not much I can do…There it is!" Nick shouted targeting the Angel…it looked very similar to the third angel.

"Well let's do this thing…Asuka! Shinji! I want you two to distract it with gunfire and I'll get it from behind." He jumped behind it while Asuka and Shinji fired at it. He lifted his sword up and brought in down towards the angels when it disappeared.

"Huh? Where the hell…did it go?" He was about to checked if Asuka or Shinji could see it when he heard Shinji scream over the COM.

"Help!" Shinji screamed as the angel began chocking unit-01. Asuka aimed at the targets head when she received a message letting her know that unit-01 had ceased function. This got Asuka distracted and unit-02 was completely open, the angel took the chance and ran up to Asuka and punched her in the stomach the suddenly two blades came out the angel's hand and dug into unit-02. Nick turned off the COM because how painfully Asuka was screaming.

"Damnit!" Nick shouted. "Misato…can you send another sword up the elevator?" Just as he finished the lift opened and Nick grabbed the sword. "Well here goes nothing…come on you ugly little beast!" Nick placed the sword handles together and wedged them to create a double-sided sword. The angel wasn't paying any attention to Nick yet though as it was looking for a way to reach Asuka and kill her.

"Hey asshole I'm talking to you!" He shouted at the angel which finally looked towards Nick. "Yeah come on you piece of crap. Hit with your best shot!" The angel stood up and withdrew the two blades out of unit-02 which were soaked in blood.

"Well now I have your attention…let's rock!" Nick charged towards the angel and it crew two more blades out it's other hand. It seemed like it was threatening Nick.

"What? You think I'm scared? Ha! I feel sorry for you…" He swung one side of the sword which the angel blocked. This continued for five minutes when Nick got annoyed.

"Okay mate play times over…time for you to take a trip down to hell!" For the entire Nick only used one side of the double blade. Nick now hit both of the angels blades and his hands raised in to the air, the angel expecting him to attack with a downward slash with the same side took a low guard stance which was his big mistake. Nick didn't slash downwards but spun around and stabbed the angel through the head with the unused part of the sword, he let go of the sword thinking the angel was dead. He turned around and was about to see if Asuka and Shinji were okay when he received a punch in the back.

"You little shit…I'll make sure I finish you off!" The angel tried to punch him again but Nick crippled the angel's fist. The angel screamed in pain but only very shortly as Nick punched its stomach and the fist went right through destroying the angel's core.

"That'll teach ya!" Nick shouted, he walked over to Asuka whose chest plate was covered in blood. "Asuka! Are you there! Asuka!" He force ejected the entry plug and went to open it manually. It opened quite easily. "Asuka! Wake up!" She was barely conscious.

"Nick what happened?"

"Forget about that now I'm getting you outta here." Nick climbed in the entry plug when he noticed blood was pouring out of Asuka's side. "Shit! Asuka you're bleeding like hell." He looked closer and noticed a shard of metal was sticking out of her side. "Asuka don't move at all I have to pull it out…it's gonna hurt…and I mean a lot!" Asuka nodded as Nick began removing the metal, she didn't show any signs of it hurting until Nick removed it totally. Nick called a medical team and Asuka was taken to hospital when Nick received a radio message from Misato…

"Nick there's another angel approaching!"

"What the hell! Are you serious?"

"You got about two minutes to get back in your EVA till it's on top of you!" Once Nick heard this he ran for his EVA. He stayed silent for the remaining time until he saw the angel. It had four wings and it looked like a dragon.

"Misato?"

"What?"

"I need a gun any type of gun."

Another EVA lift opened and revealed an assault rifle. Unit-04 picked it up and aimed at the target.

"If this one doesn't die in five minutes I'll buy everyone a new phone…" Nick said quietly but not quite enough.

"You're on!" Misato said smiling.

"Damnit!" Nick shouted. The angel began moving towards Nick very fast and Nick couldn't responded in time and the Angel sent Nick flying. "Ouch! That hurt you son of a…" Nick was interrupted by a kick to the face. He stood up obviously annoyed. The angel was so fast Nick couldn't block any of the attacks it threw at him.

"Unit-04 has received minimal damage but at this rate he will lose in roughly ten minutes." Aoba reported.

"Huh? Major katsuragi I think you should look at this." Maya told Misato as she looked and noticed Nicks Sync ratio was raising incredibly fast.

"99…120…It just jumped to 650...it's rising again…oh my god…" Misato said.

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked which Misato turned around looking horrified.

"Nick sync ratio is…1000..." Back on the battle field Nick had stood up again he could feel his sync was rising. The angel just stopped and didn't move. Nick began

hearing things in his head

"Weak…"

(Huh?)

"You're weak."

(What the?)

"Your efforts of defeating it are laughable."

(Who? What are you?)

"You'll learn soon enough………..if you beat that angel…)

(How do I beat it then?)

"Allow me to control your actions."

(And I do that how?)

"You don't have to do anything…………in fact I've already done it…now are you ready to kill that thing?"

(…)

"Hello…"

(Yeah I'm ready to send it to hell!) The Eva ran towards the angel which surprised it and the next second It was in the wall. Unit-04 walked up towards the unconscious beast and picked it up, withdrew his prog knife and ripped the thing to shreds. Once the Angel was defiantly dead the EVA fell to the floor.

"Nick's sync is still 1000 and his life sings are lowering!" Ritsuko shouted

"Shinji go get Nick and bring him back here!" Misato shouted. Unit-01 exited the Lift and pulled unit-04 in the lift and it descended.

Well it was long and kinda boring I know but I only did it for some fun. If no one likes it let me know so I don't' bother doing any more. Thanks for reading.


	2. The old men are back

Neon genesis evangelion 

More kids, more angels…

Chapter 2: The old men are back.

Two weeks had passed since the new angel attack and Nick still hadn't recovered from his injuries. Asuka and Shinji were fine and so were the Eva's. Everyone was hoping Nick would pull through.

Misato was waiting in the cafeteria drinking her fifth beer in that morning but she was still conscious. Ritsuko walked in and sat next to her.

"Nick's status is still unchanged." Dr Agaki mentioned trying to start a conversation..

"He's not gonna make it right?"

"I couldn't say anything ether way…the thing that I'm worried about was Nick's sync reaching 1000... It's impossible to do so but he pulled it off in his first battle."

"Well if it reached 1000…why wasn't he absorbed?"

"I have no idea there is no explanation."

"What do the MAGI say 'bout it?"

"Can't come up with an answer that makes sense."

"I hope he makes it………………"

Meanwhile in a very, very secret location (I mean top secret absolutory invisible location)

The Members of SEELE had survived Third impact and wanted to destroy NERV and take control again.

"Well it seems NERV have taken it upon them to destroy the new angels" SEELE 06 said.

"True…I wonder if Ikari will last long enough when we launch our new plan." SEELE 02 mentioned.

"Yes. It is now time to revel our new plan against NERV." Chairman Keel announced. "As you all know NERV has learned that are many more Angels than we let them know of. I propose that we build an Army of EVA series and Attack NERV directly. I doubt that Ikari will last especially that Rei is dead and the sixth child is unable to pilot only leaves us the threat of two EVA's. It will take us five months to build our army and one unit shall have a human pilot to command the rest of the army…are there any objections?" There was complete silence. "Good…now lets us begin"

NERV hospital…

Nick awoke suddenly as if in a nightmare. He noticed he was sweating quite a lot.

"Huh…w…what happened? Where am I? Where's Asuka and Shinji … and what happened to the angel…" He looked around looking for an answer when he felt a strange pain in his chest. It was like something was trying to burst out of his chest. He screamed in agony and he heard his ribs cracking and could see blood soaking his shirt…

Nick woke up from another nightmare. It was the first time he woke up from it. He checked his chest. No blood, no pain in his ribs. He let his head fall back on the pillow and exhaled greatly.

"What the hell was that dream?" He closed his eyes and tried to remember who that voice belonged to.

"It said…I was weak…that my efforts were laughable…" He could hear a voice laughing…but there was no one in the room.

"They are laughable though…and you are so weak."

(What the hell do you want from me?)

"Ahh…that be telling now wouldn't it."

(If you won't tell me what you want, what about who are you?)

"I'm you."

(What?)

"I'm that part inside you hate."

(Part…I hate)

"I live to see you suffer."

(Why?)

"…"

(Hey answer me!)

"I'm the feeling you get whenever someone insults you and you want to break there neck in half…that's all I life for."

(So basically you're my evil side?)

"I suppose you could say that"

(No I'm must be hearing things or going mad…you can't be part of me otherwise I could control you.)

"Trust me if you left your thoughts and actions to me…I'd make your world come crashing around you"

(No I can hide from you…)

"There's only one reason you can't run from me…"

(Why's that then)

"Because…I am you…I'm the one, that shadow in the back of your mind…that you locked away…but in the entry plug two weeks ago…you let my out."

(Huh? Wait a minute if you're my evil side…I must have a good side)

"Well you do…put he's so stupid and weak…you're the mixture of both of us…"

(So what is it you want? Kill my good side?)

"No that wouldn't work… if I kill him we both die…"

(So you have to kill…)

"You."

(You won't!)

"You'll see when I come for you next time you're here" The voice laughed and began to fade away. Nick had to admit it he was scared…a part of him wants to kill him. Suddenly Misato came running in through the door which made Nick jump.

"Nick! You're okay." Misato was actually crying.

"Yeah…I'm fine…but what happened?"

"You've been unconscious for two weeks." Ritsuko said walking in.

"Two…weeks……what about Asuka and Shinji?"

"They are fine." Misato said not crying as much.

"We're more worried about you…" Ritsuko mentioned looking at Nick's health sings.

"Me…why?"

"Your Sync ratio reached 1000." This gave Nick a bit of a scare.

"1000……but that's impossible!"

"That's correct…but you still reached it."

(I should be dead…but I'm alive…this isn't making sense) Nick buried his head into his hands and mumbled. "I want to be left alone." Misato and Ritsuko walked out.

(I'm scared…what do I do? I can't go to anybody as they'll think I'm mad…mum… please help me…) Nick wasn't expecting an answer and all he got was silence.

"I really don't know what to do…"

Misato's apartment…

"Asuka! Will you tidy that pile of crap that is your room…I feel sorry for Nick having to sleep in there!" Misato shouted from the kitchen. Asuka began cursing in German when the door opened and Nick walked in.

"Hey guys. I'm back!" Nick walked in to the kitchen and saw Shinji and Misato sitting at the table.

"Welcome back." They both said.

"Thanks guys…hey where's Asuka?"

"She should be cleaning her room…Nick are you sure you don't mind sleeping in there?" Shinji asked as Misato left to see if Asuka was cleaning her room.

"Nah…I've slept in worse places…a locker for example."

"You slept in a locker."

"Had to…part of British army training…you had to sleep in some of the worst places."

"So is that where you got the clearance for carrying a gun?"

"Yep." Nick took the 9mm out of his bag and checked to see if the people at the hospital took the ammo. It was full. "Well that's good to see…I'm not getting my real stuff for a while."

"Real…stuff?"

"Yeah after what happened during third impact I was told to carry a side-arm with me all times and to keep heavy firepower at my home…otherwise here." Just at that moment the door bell went and Nick went to answer as Shinji went to make some stuff to eat. Nick opened the door and saw two members from MI6 standing there with a couple of cases.

"Thanks guys…I owe you one." Nick took the stuff and closed the door.

"Nick what have you got there?" Asuka had emerged from cleaning her room and was standing in the hallway looking at all of Nicks stuff.

"Guns, ammo, personal stuff, laptop, electric guitar…"

"Wait a minute…did you say guns?"

"Yeah…" Nick took out a sheet of paper from one of the cases. "Hmm……right…geez they sure like being evil."

"What?"

"I can't use any of this kick-arse firepower unless there's no other option…that sucks."

"Well Nick…I'm really sorry but 'cause we heard you would arrive tomorrow we've all got stuff planned…Misato's going out with Kaji and Ritsuko…shinji's is going over to Toji's and I've got a date." Before Nick could reply they were all gone.

"Oh…well okay…now what am I meant to do? (Why are you asking me?) Cause you're my mind you're meant to help me. (Okay, okay calm down… just play your guitar) Yeah I suppose I could…I've got some new stuff to try out."

Twenty minutes later…

Asuka stormed back towards her home. Her date went totally wrong.

"He was 10 minutes late, we missed the film and then he totally ignored me as he talked to his friends…that bastard! I'll make him pay." She walked up to the door and could here somebody singing. She walked in quietly and heard Nick singing and playing his guitar.

A/N: Lyrics in italics and I don not own Adema's Immortal Lyrics or the devil may cry 3 intro lyrics ……I just think they are kick arse songs.

_Let's fight _

We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run?  
Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight

Asuka wish she could understand Nick as he was singing in English.

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
Immortal  
Immortal  
Immortal

I need the rush  
There's nowhere you could hide before you die  
Why won't you face me?  
I can see the fear that's in your eyes  
Where will you run?  
Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

"Is this that heavy metal stuff he was going on about?"

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

(He's really good) Asuka thought. (Not that I'm gonna tell him that)

Where will you run?  
Where will you hide?  
Let's fight

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

You can't kill me  
Immortal!  
You can't kill me  
Immortal!  
You can't kill me  
Immortal!  
You can't kill me

(I wonder what those lyrics meant? I'll ask him.) Asuka walked into the room.

"Hey Nick." Nick jumped.

"Hey Asuka…what's up? Why are you home early? I thought you had a date."

"Can't be bothered explaining. What was that song you were singing?"

"I wasn't singing." Nick didn't like anyone knowing he sang when he was alone.

"Don't lie I heard the entire thing…but I didn't understand a word of it."

"Well okay I was singing…and I only really sing in English."

"What was it about?"

"Basically that you believe that no one can kill you and you're immortal."

"Right…that's kinda depressing."

"Yeah…but that's the stuff I sing."

"You got anything slightly less depressing.

"Nope…I can sing another one if you want though."

"Yeah sure…" Nick began looking through some stuff when Misato walked in drunk.

"Hey guys…I'm back!" She fell over and crawled into the living room where Nick was looking through his bag and Asuka looked excited. Misato obviously took this the wrong way. "What's going on here…You two planning on doing it on the couch." Nick and Asuka stared at Misato strangely.

"What are you…" Misato cut Nick off

"If you are going to fourth base do it in your room!"

"Misato we're not gonna…" Misato cut Nick off again.

"Geez…I thought you would have seen if it was fine with me first."

"Misato!" Nick had to shout. "Get off your drunken arse and listen! Me and Asuka are not planning on doing any of that stuff! I was going to show here one of my songs." Nick calmed down a little. Misato looked at Asuka who was ready to rip Misato to pieces.

"So you're only showing her one of your songs?"

"Yep."

"Not going to fourth base?"

"Nope…"

"Great I'll listen as well." Misato sat on the couch as Nick continued looking for some thing to sing.

"Okay I've found one but it's not finished okay?" They both nodded.

_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_Calm me down._

_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom reign_

_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown me, with the_

_Pure green leaf_

_Praise to my farther_

_Blessed by the water_

_Black knight, dark skies_

_The devils cry._

"Well what do you think?" Misato was amazed and Asuka was having trouble finding words to explain it. At that minute Shinji walked in wondering why Misato and Asuka look so shocked.

"What's happened here?"

"I just showed them a song I'm in the middle of writing." Just as Nick finished the Alarm for Angel attack went off and the began making there way to NERV.

NERV HQ…

Gendo and Fuyutsuki had already prepared the EVA's and reviled who would be launched.

"Unit-01, 02 and 00 will be launched." This caused everyone to look shocked except Nick.

"Why does everyone looked so freaked out?" Nick asked looking around which caused Gendo to look at Misato.

"Major Katsuragi I thought I ordered you to tell the sixth child about Rei."

(Damn I knew I forget something!) Misato thought mentally kicking herself.

"Well it seems I must do it myself." Gendo explained everything about Rei and that she caused third Impact. "…And unknown to SEELE we kept one Rei alive."

"…Well that helps a little."

"Nick if Shinji, Asuka and Rei fail you will be launched." Nick just nodded and they all went to there Eva's.

Nick sat in his entry plug staring at Unit-00. (So basically Rei is the commander's wife's spirit huh? Dude you're seriously fucked up you know that?)

"Nick." Shinji asked as his face appeared on the COM

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Rei…we were told to keep it classified.

"Don't sweat it…I'm okay with it."

Unit-00, 01 and 02 walked to the Eva lifts and were launched.

Battle field A.K.A Tokyo 3

"Okay guys listen up this angel looks like an EVA but you'll notice it easily. It's abilities if any are unknown so keep your distance and fire." All the pilots nodded and spread out and aimed. The angel appeared out off nowhere and was 5000 metres from NERV the EVA's fired at once but the angels A.T field was to strong.

"God damn it these things always use those bloody A.T fields!" Asuka shouted.

"Well we use them to you know." Shinji replied.

"Yeah but were the good guys…we should always win."

"To break the A.T field we need a diversion." Rei said as calm as ever.

"I'll do that." Shinji said acting strangely confident. Unit-00 and 02 moved to each side waiting for the right time to attack and Shinji stood there staring at the angel. He had to move before it hit him so Asuka and Rei could get a clear shot. The angel walked closer to Unit-01 but it's eyes flashed and it rose its fist but Shinji didn't move and was smacked into the ground.

"Shinji why the hell didn't you move?" Asuka shouted.

"The EVA it's frozen I can't move."

Eva cage…

Nick had enough of sitting there doing nothing and had got in one of the EVA lifts. He opened a COM to Misato.

"Misato permission to do something stupid and that you won't approve of."

"Like what?"

"You'll see…….EVA unit-04 launch now!" The EVA lift shot up.

"Nick you idiot!" Misato shouted. Fuyutsuki looked at gendo and had to ask.

"Ikari don't you mind this?"

"Not at all. This will help increase the pilots' self-confidence…well that's what I hope for."

"Let's hope you're right."

Battle field again…

The EVA lift opened and Nick walked out.

"Right lets go!" Unit-04 ran forward and took the angel in surprise and took the angel to the floor. "Die you ugly mother…" Nick couldn't finish the insult as he was the sent flying. Unit-00 and 02 fired from there cover positions but the angel dodged all the fire and charged at Rei and throwing her in the EVA lift Nick just left. Asuka was left there without any ammo aiming at the angel. She began swearing in German. Unit-04 stood up.

"Asuka catch!" Nick shouted as he threw a magazine for the rifle towards Asuka. She caught it and reloaded.

"That A.T filed is to strong…it deflects every shot." Asuka mentioned yet Nick stayed silent. "Nick are you listening?"

"…"

"Nick!"

"Asuka shoot me! I've got an idea."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Fire the damn gun you red haired bitch!"

"What did you just call me!" Asuka aimed and shot. Unit-04 used its A.T filed to deflect the shot and hit the angel destroying it.

"Nick how did you that was going to work?" Asuka asked looking a little confused.

"I didn't." Misato's face showed up on the COM.

"Okay guys you can come back now." The EVA's went back to Geofront.

Misato's apartment…

Nick, Shinji, Asuka and Misato walked in all looking tired.

"I swear sometimes I think about getting an office job." Misato said as she went to the fridge and took out a beer as the pilots walked into the living room.

"Geez I never thought I'd say this…but I sometimes hate being an EVA pilot." Asuka said expecting a reply but didn't receive one. Nick sat on the floor and was half asleep. Shinji was just being boring old quiet Shinji. (And I thought Nick being here would get rid of these boring and stupid silences.) Misato walked in and mentioned.

"Look guys I gotta go to a briefing so you can order food or something okay?" Before anyone answered she was gone.

"Well what now?" Asuka asked.

"I dunno…and I really don't care…" Nick mentioned.

"You can decide Asuka." Shinji said.

"Um…let me think… how about truth or dare." The guys agreed…

SEELE's secret location…

"We have no confirmed a pilot for our EVA army." SEELE 03 announced.

"Apparently she knows the sixth child. Is this a good idea?" 04 asked.

"Yes we plan to send her to NERV for a while so we can learn all of the plans." Keel announced. "She will arrive there tomorrow."

Misato's apartment…

The game was going…well lets say not the best after many personal question from Nick to Asuka he now had a black eye and cuts all over his face after scratching him.

"That'll teach you for asking me who I liked in school." Asuka began laughing.

"I think I've had enough…besides I gotta phone my dad to let him know that I got here fine." Nick walked out of the room. (I'm properly going crazy but I think I actually like her…) Nick hit himself in the chest. (Don't be an idiot…if she found out my head would be on a pike in a second.) He picked up the phone and rang his farther. Back in the living room Shinji and Asuka were still playing.

"Well Shinji you got to ask me something and I gotta tell the truth."

"Okay then…how come you haven't been going on that Nick has to sleep in your room…do you like him by any chance?" This took Asuka by shock. (That's the first time he asked something like that…hurry up and answer!)

"Well…(Anything…say anything excepting telling a lie!) um… (Think you fool!) lets see…(I give up…) well yeah I suppose I do…(That was a bit to much…you could said maybe instead admitting it! You are truly hopeless!)"

Shinji tried not to laugh. ( I could be evil to Asuka after everything she put me through and tell Nick…yeah I think I will.) Shinji just smiled and said. "I think that's enough of that game… I'll go order something." He left Asuka who looked totally embarrassed. (You are so screwed my friend.) Nick entered the room and noticed Asuka sitting there totally red.

"Uh Asuka are you okay?" Nick asked but didn't get a response. "Well that's strange." Nick walked into his and Asuka's room and lied down. He looked around and then remembered what Asuka said to Hikari in school. (She thinks I'm cute…looks like I gotta be more around her…I having tried flirting with her and she likes me…this is bad.) He feel asleep.

Asuka sat in the living room still. Trying to think if she could get out the situation she got herself in.

Shinji was in the kitchen ordering food and grinning at the fact she could get Asuka back for all the crap she put him through… of course none of them knew that it would get worse tomorrow.

Well that's the end of chapter two... I hope there are some people who are enjoying this… by the way I not gonna mention anything about 1000 sync ratio I'm sorry about that. Until chapter 3 later. Thanks for reading.


End file.
